<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Wonderland by anyarally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182111">Winter Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally'>anyarally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Christmas Carols [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morally Neutral Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton plans a Christmas party for the sides, but it doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Christmas Carols [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Next up, Patton! Winter Wonderland for him :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sides had decided to throw a Christmas party! Well, Patton did most of the planning, but that’s beside the point!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton had decorated the mindscape beautifully with handmade paper snowflakes, stockings, wreaths, tinsel, the tree which the sides decorated together about a week before, little toy Santas and elves all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton had also prepared sugar and gingerbread cookies, some carefully decorated by him and others plain so they could decorate them at the party if they wanted, a cheese and cracker plate, peppermint brownies, a hot cocoa station, eggnog, and homemade chocolate covered Christmas-y shaped pretzels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it. The night of. Everyone’s enjoying themselves, well… except Patton. He’d never admit it, of course, but he was still cooking, and hearing everyone have fun and enjoy themselves without him made him want to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton finally finished, bringing a tray of crinkle cookies out to the living room, “Be careful! They still need time to cool.” He happily went to place the cookies on the table, but there was a candy cane on the ground. He accidentally stepped on it, slipping his foot out from under him and sliding towards Roman. The tray fell from his hand and fell forwards, dumping scalding hot cookies onto the princely side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Patton!” Roman starts backing away, leaving Patton on the floor and brushing crumbs off his sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Ro, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus gently held Roman’s shoulder as he hissed, “This is just like you, Patton! Roman disagrees with you one time and you mess up his white sweater, and you dare try to make it look like an accident?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t mean to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssssure. Come on, Roman, let’s get you cleaned up. Patton, I think you should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go? But, it’s Christmas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The time of year is, frankly, irrelevant,” Logan added, adjusting his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do y’all really think I should leave? I will if that’s what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah…” Roman says without making eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Patton gets up, briefly looking at Virgil just for him to immediately avoid eye contact to talk to Logan. Patton sighs as he walks away, heading toward the imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks through the now-snowy fantasy area. Trying to cheer himself up, he sings to himself, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sleigh bells ring</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you listening</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the lane</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snow is glistening</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A beautiful sight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're happy tonight”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice cracks at that line and warm tears start to flow, ultimately only making his face colder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Walking in a winter wonderland</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gone away is the bluebird</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Here to stay is a new bird</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sings a love song</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As we go along</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking in a winter wonderland”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He finds a clearing and kneels down in the snow, starting to mold the snow with his mittens,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In the meadow we can build a snowman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then pretend that he is Parson Brown</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He'll say: Are you married?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll say: No man</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you can do the job</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you're in town”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a large frown on his snowman with small rocks, taking off his mittens despite his freezing hands and carefully placing them on the sticks acting as the snowman’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’s shoving the snowman’s nose into place, he hears frantic footsteps in the snow. He turns around, expecting some giant imagination monster with his luck, surprised to see Remus running towards him in the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiddo,” Patton stands up, “what’re you doing here? You should be enjoying the party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came as soon as Virgil told me what happened, I was on the shitter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, alright, Remus, what did you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus flopped down on the snow, pulling Patton down with him, “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>need? Bitch, I’m here for you! Those asswipes were rude and I wanted to check on you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s very nice of you, Ree, but I’m fine, so you can go tell the others that! See, I’m making a snowman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton, your snowman is clearly depressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton didn’t have anything to say in response, so he just got up and kept walking down the trail he was following before he found the clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Pat, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus ran to catch up, and as soon as he got in front of Patton he gripped his shoulders and sunk them down into a dark castle-like bedroom with greens and silvers everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, what the heck?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in my castle. Patton, you were shaking so much! You needed to get inside!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, why do you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care? It doesn’t make any sense, I’m always fine, everyone knows this, why are you trying to help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus just stares at Patton for a moment, “I don’t have time for this shit. I’d usually ask Janus to explain self-care and all that bullshit to you but he’s apparently pissed so, um, come sit by the fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down by the fireplace and Remus summoned some hot cocoa for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Patton continues to sing,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Later on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll conspire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As we dream by the fire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To face unafraid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The plans that we've made</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking in a winter wonderland”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the meadow we can build a snowman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And pretend that he's a circus clown</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until the other kiddies knock him down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When it snows</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ain't it thrilling</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though your nose gets a chilling</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We'll frolic and play</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Eskimo way</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking in a winter wonderland</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking in a winter wonderland</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Walking in a winter wonderland”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not super happy with the ending but whatever I guess</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>